tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Xanadu
is a Japanese action role-playing developed by Nihon Falcom and the next instalment of the Xanadu series. The first print limited edition includes an original mini soundtrack, a full-colored 64 page art book and an original rubber strap. Pre-ordering the download version included an "S wear" costume for Sora and an attachable Morimaru as a DLC. It was released on September 30, 2015 in Japan. An enhanced edition of the game, titled , which features extra sub-events, new costumes and an additional story arc which released in Japan for the PlayStation 4 on September 8, 2016. An English version has been announced for PS Vita, PS4 and PC in the west by publisher Aksys Games. The Vita version was released in North America on June 30, 2017, while the PS4 and PC versions were released on December 8, 2017. The vita version is also compatible with its Vita TV counterpart. 'Setting' The game is set in the fictional “Morimiya City” located in the Tama district on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. The protagonists attend Morimiya Academy and get caught up in an otherworldly incident, and with it, a major conspiracy. 'Characters' 'Main characters' / Playable Characters * Order of character reveal. ; :CV: Shintaro Asanuma :A second year high school student. Though brusque in his mannerisms, he’s not unfriendly towards others and is an archetypal modern day student all around. ; :CV: Yu Shimamura :Kou’s classmate. She has an attractive face and figure, quick reflexes, gets excellent grades, and is class president. She belongs to an organization who investigates the Other World. ; :CV: Ai Kakuma :A freshman at Morimiya High School and a member of the karate club. She has a pure and honest personality, and is currently living in apartment boarding. She is first looked down upon by her seniors at karate who later open up to her. ; :CV: Daiki Yamashita :A prodigy with an IQ of over 180. He earns money trading stock and developing applications, and does not think particularly highly of society. An app he develops becomes the root of an incident he gets caught up in. ; :CV: Haruka Yamazaki :The president of the student council at Morimiya High School and daughter of the “Hokuto Group” enterprise. She serve as the student council’s president and also relied on as a person with information on the Zodiac Syndicate. ; :CV: Kosuke Toriumi :The former head of the infamous group BLAZE, he is missed by the group’s members, but had to leave in wake of an event that happened a year prior. Later, he joins Kou and the party in the events which shake the world. ; :CV: Manami Numakura :A second year and a member of the popular idol group “SPiKA,” she can be a bit of a devil in both looks and attitude, although she opens up to Kou and the other main characters. Armed with the skillful ability to sing, she is always getting into quarrels with her close friend and rival over who takes the center of SPiKA. ; :CV: Kanae Itō :A mysterious character dressed in white clothing earning him the title "White Shroud". He works for the organisation of Kronos Orden and a powerful warrior in solo battle. Like Rion, he is generally meant for odd-numbered battles but will provide great service when aiding the X.R.C. He serves as a major character in the original and a main playable character in Tokyo Xanadu eX+, having solo side stories which occur throughout the game and joins the X.R.C in the game's after story. ; :CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa ; :CV: Atsushi Abe 'Sub characters' / Non Playable Characters ; :CV: Ai Nonoka ; ; ; ; :CV: Ai Kayano ; :CV: Takayuki Sugo ; 'Videos' JP PV1= |-| PS Blog PV1= |-| PS Blog PV2= |-| PS Blog PV3= |-| JP CM1= |-| JP CM2= |-| JP CM3= |-| JP CM4= |-| JP TGS= |-| Interview 1= |-| Interview 2= |-| NA PV1= |-| NA PV2= |-| NA Teaser Trailer= |-| NA Lauch Trailer= |-| Development With Tokyo Xanadu, Falcom set out to create a game with a different feel than their other flagship video game series, the Ys and The Legend of Heroes/''Trails in the Sky'' series. While the other series have a fantasy setting, the events of Tokyo Xanadu occur against the background of a fictional suburb of modern-day Tokyo called Morimiya City, and contain modern elements like smartphones and social media. Morimiya was based on actual locations in Tachikawa City where Nihon Falcom has its head office: for example, the Morimiya Station Plaza, with its red arch monument and the "Yumine" Department Store, closely resembles the north exit of Tachikawa Station, which has a similar-looking blue arch monument and a branch of the Lumine Department Store. Falcom held promotional activities at various real-world locations in Tachikawa City which resembled in-game locations, including a Tokyo Xanadu-themed menu at the cafe in Books Orion, an actual Japanese bookstore chain also based in Tachikawa City which appears in-game with permission under its own name. Development and Release stages Falcom first announced the game's title on December 17, 2014. The company referred to the game as a "urban myth action rpg". They also emphasized that they wanted to create a game with a different feel than their other flagship video game series, the Ys and The Legend of Heroes/''Trails in the Sky'' series. The game is the latest iteration of the Xanadu games, including the 1985 video game Xanadu and the 2005 video game Xanadu Next, though the game is modelled to be rather different than its predecessors. The game was released in Japan on September 30, 2015. An English version of the game was not announced for almost a year after its initial Japanese release, leaving the game's fate in the West uncertain at the time. Journalists had considered it as a likely candidate for game localization by Xseed Games, due to their close relationship with Falcom from translating entries in their Trails and Ys titles. Other journalists mistook the Xanadu related trademark leaked in January 2015 as a sign of it being translated by XSeed, though this was actually in reference to Xanadu Next. USGamer described the game's chances of being localized as "extremely strong". In February 2016, Falcom president Toshihiro Kondo, when asked if third party companies were interested in releasing the title in the English in the West, responded that it was "something that we definitely want to make a reality and are currently working towards. Please wait just a bit longer." In June 2016, Falcom announced an enhanced version of the game, Tokyo Xanadu eX+, for the PlayStation 4. The PS4 version contains improved HD graphics, and frame rate, and additional story content in the form of extra side stories and post-game content. This version is scheduled for release in Japan on September 8, 2016. In July 2016, Aksys Games announced that they would be translating the Vita version of the game and publishing it sometime in 2017. Additionally, they would be creating and releasing a PC port of the game, though they, at the time, had no plans of releasing the enhanced PS4 version. In January 2017, they announced they would be translating the PS4 version as well, and that the PC port would be of eX+. Trivia * The title Tokyo Xanadu ''comes from the capital of Japan called ''Tokyo, which is the setting of the game and the word Xanadu ''meaning "an idealised place of great or idyllic magnificence and beauty" which is also a reference to the beautiful sunset after the Tokyo Earthquake ten years prior to the game. * The artwork produced for the game follow the same pattern—placing the characters in the order they were introduced/join the party, hence why the order is always the same. * The developer staff had always wanted to move on to the development of ''Tokyo Xanadu earlier on. 'External Links' *Official English Site *Vita Site *PlayStation 4 & Steam Site Category:Tokyo Xanadu Category:Games